A Serah Sandwich to Share
by The Dark Meister
Summary: Past-Lightning and her present counterpart learn how to share, much to Serah's glee. A softcore Farroncest treat.


Hello everybody! I thought I'd open up the New Year with a little fluffy/funny Farroncest delight. Now, in this oneshot, FF13 Lightning is referred to as **Lightning**, and FF13-2 Lightning is referred to as **Claire**. Just wanted to make that clear to avoid any confusion.

Now, on with the incest!

-x-

Staring into the crackling fire, Lightning glanced over at her companions- or more like masters. Serah was all... up close with that clone of her, the soldier's spitting image armoured with steel, a cape of feathers garnishing the valkyrie's left hip and leg. The gold trim of the armour looked dazzling in the light of the fire... it made Lightning wonder if it would as good _in_ the fire _itself_.

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep her smirk down, the ex-Guardian Corps. solider poked at the blazing source of light with a long stick, distracting herself from the two women pressed so closely.

"I honestly didn't think that _I'd_ be in the Coliseum." Claire whispered to Serah, her right arm wrapped around her little sister, the younger woman pressed into her right side. "I wonder what I'd have to do time for." She mumbled, watching her identical counterpart closely.

"Maybe for being a bitch." Serah huffed, the older Farron awkwardly tightening her hand upon Serah's bicep. Serah giggled, rolling her eyes and turning more toward Claire, nuzzling her sister's jaw and resting a small hand onto Claire's armoured thigh. "Don't worry so much, I don't harbour any hard feelings about that event. It's been years. Quite frankly, since we're on the Steppe while there's still civilization..."

"A millennium." Claire murmured, straightening out and standing once Serah had backed away, stretching. "No matter how long I spend in this getup, it never gets any more comfortable." The demigoddess announced, growling as her joints cracked. "You'd think Etro would've at least given me some decent undergarments."

Noel coughed awkwardly, shuffling in his lonely spot across the fire from the Lightning-clone. "We have more clothing in our supplies' bags, you know." He spoke, voice cracking.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Claire replied breezily, placing her hands on her hips. "Those are for you and Serah."

"And for you and Lightning." Looking slightly confused as he looked back and forth between Lightning and Claire, Noel slumped. He was thankful they wore their assigned outfits. There was a little difference between their heights, due to Claire's demigoddess status making her taller, but for the most part, the Lightnings looked the same.

"The clothes you bought us are too small." The tamed soldier informed blankly, charring the end of the poking stick and drawing it across the flat surface of a stone that helped serve as a fence for the fire. "For everything."

"_Everything_?" Noel asked suspiciously, dragging a satchel over and digging through it. The young man pulled out a shirt that looked like something a popular seventh-grade girl would wear. "Are you sure?"

"I'm almost six feet tall, and she's five-nine." Claire exasperated, disintegrating her gauntlets and waving over to her past self. "Whoever put you in charge of shopping for clothes- oh, _right_." Hands on her hips, Claire turned to look at Serah dryly. Her younger sister looked back at her with eyes that were just as judging.

Lightning looked between the two sisters, slumped over with her free arm propped against her leg, leaning her jaw into the palm of her hand. She wondered if she had a Serah like Claire did. Were they as close? As... _friendly_?

Oh, there were no bones about it. Lightning knew exactly what those two did when Noel was put on watch every once in a blue moon. After all, Claire didn't require sleep like the rest of them did. And Lightning severely disbelieved that Claire would go to bed with Serah for _girl-talks_.

"Anyway." Serah stood up in the shadow of Etro's Champion, folding her arms over her chest. "Noel, could you keep watch for tonight?"

_'So we can shag like minks,'_ Lightning added in her mind, snickering silently and tossing more wood onto the fire.

"Sure. I had a lazy day at the camp, so it's only fair." The young man gathered himself up onto his feet, puffing his chest out and grabbing for his weapons. Grinning widely at the three women, he snagged some of the leftovers from their dinner. "Ladies." He tried to look suave, packing it up to the hill that protected their camp.

"He'd look awful in a fedora." Serah plucked once the dark-haired boy was gone, Claire snorting.

"Come on, to bed with us. It's been a long day." The valkyrie chided, ushering Serah to their bedroll. Pausing, she called to Lightning. "You going to stay up, too?"

"I'll get sleepy eventually." The past-Lightning replied, jabbing at the fire. Not only was she not tired, but she didn't trust Noel at all, not even after seeing him in battle. He was reckless, and not in a good way.

"...'Night, then." Claire waved, Serah coaching her down into the bed silently. "Yes, yes, I'm coming to bed." She rasped, the rest of her armour vanishing and leaving her in black shorts and a matching sports-bra. Pulling back the blankets and furs, Claire wiggled her eyebrows at Serah suggestively, crawling into bed with her just-as-half-naked sister.

About a half hour passed, and then Lightning started to hear those little gasps and chuckles, the giggling, near-silent moaning. They were already going at it while someone was still awake! Did they know no limits?! Then again, they had only reunited a few weeks ago... And the Champion and Serah were extremely close.

Groaning, the soldier stood up, waltzing over to the mass of shifting blankets. Gripping the lip of the main quilt, Lightning yanked up, a buzz of excitement streaking down to her stomach. Both Serah and Claire's eyes met with Lightning's, their bodies freezing.

Claire was on top of a very, _very_ naked and embarrassed Serah, a hand between her younger sister's legs, her other pressing onto the base of Serah's love-bitten neck gently. The younger woman's hands gripped at Claire's back, and the poor girl looked to be on the verge of tears.

Ah... easily embarrassed then...

"...What the hell are you doing?!" Claire snarled, pulling her hand away from Serah's warm, wet centre, slapping it down next to her sister instead and dragging herself over the naked mage, attempting to cover her more.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lightning rumbled in response, her eyes still locked onto Serah's sweaty face, the girl's soft porcelain cheeks flushed darkly.

"_Hey_," Claire jabbed Lightning in the stomach with the butt of her god-tier gunblade. "My face is up here."

"I know that." The thrall sneered, going down onto her knees to hover her face above Serah's. "Does she have a fever?" Lightning asked, playing dumb, even though she knew her more powerful self could see right through the act.

"_No_, she's horribly discomposed because someone, who happens to look just like her past sister, walked in on her and her present sister having sex." The Champion grunted, pushing Lightning's face away and petting Serah's hair.

"Oh."

"Don't act stupid. Go to bed."

"Claire," Serah whispered, cupping the taller warrior's cheek, "wait. Don't send her off."

"What?" Claire frowned. "Why not?"

"Well... there're two of you... and it isn't every day an opportunity like this strikes..." The petite girl smiled bashfully at them both, the demigoddess' jaw dropping.

"Serah!" Claire nearly _squealed_- oh, that made Lightning smirk shamelessly- staring goggle-eyed down at her younger sister. "You _can't_ be serious!"

"I am serious- and lower your voice! Quit playing alpha and let others in on the fun."

"Others being my _past self_?!"

"Yes."

"If it's any help, I don't mind at all." In all actual fact, Lightning had been aching for Serah for the longest time, ever since she had been tamed. Perhaps it was because the tiny woman had conquered her? Probably.

"Please, _please_ Claire?" Serah whined, Lightning reaching up to unclasp her shoulder guard expectantly.

"...Fine, but only if you two keep it down."

None of them were aware that the soldier's fingers were so coordinated as to strip her out of a uniform in less than ten seconds.

-x-

Noel happened upon the camp again in the early morning, his brows rocketing upwards when he saw the sight of all three Farrons in bed together, Claire and Lightning at the sides and clinging to Serah in the middle, all of them looking oddly content. He smiled too, the Serah-sandwich too adorable for words.

Thankfully, he was too transfixed on their smiling faces to notice the dark marks dotting Serah's neck and clavicle.


End file.
